031814doirtlaloc
galactoidArrival GA began pestering greatTenochtitlan GT at 20:19 -- 08:19 GA: dude 08:19 GA: whats up 08:19 GA: you alive 08:20 GT: Ugh 08:20 GA: hm 08:20 GA: do ghosts have computation devices? or, people stuck in the dreambubbles? 08:21 GA: assuming that ugh is a no because ughs dont often mean yes or at least mean mostly no 08:22 GT: Ugh 08:23 GA: have you lost all but the u h g shift and enter keys 08:23 GA: try to communicate in morse code with u's or something 08:24 GT: HE FUCKING TRICKED ME DOIR 08:24 GT: UGH 08:24 GA: yeah that happens 08:24 GA: tell me in detail what all up and occured, yo 08:24 GT: I won! I did it! I killed him! It'x not fair! 08:24 GA: won what 08:25 GT: The ritual ball game!!!! 08:25 GA: why were you playing a game with him 08:25 GT: And he... it wax the bed thing... 08:25 GA: bed 08:25 GT: And he double God Tiered 08:25 GA: like a magical slab sorta dealie- ah 08:25 GA: hm 08:26 GT: And now he'x keeping me hoxtage or xome xhit 08:26 GA: why 08:26 GA: did you finish your world quest yet? 08:26 GT: No 08:26 GT: He xayx we have to do it together 08:26 GA: hes probably gonna make you do that yeah 08:26 GA: and maybe kill you at the end again 08:27 GA: ...jossik and kikate died so youll have some company in dream bubble hell 08:27 GT: What?! 08:27 GA: and the rest of us when we inevitably double die too 08:27 GT: WHAT!?!?! 08:27 GT: Who killed them? 08:27 GA: big monster 08:27 GA: jacks fault 08:28 GA: libbys gone too 08:28 GT: That'x it then 08:28 GT: We're fucking done 08:28 GT: Oh my god Doir we're all dead 08:28 GA: ugh 08:28 GA: i know 08:28 GT: How did we even think for a xecond 08:28 GT: Hahahahaha 08:28 GA: i didnt 08:29 GA: i mean i told lotsa people optimistic things to keep them goin but nah man we're all fucked 08:29 GA: i can pretend to be optimistic in front of you too if youd like 08:29 GT: I fucking hate him 08:29 GA: fucking hate him? 08:30 GA: or just platonic hate him 08:30 GT: What a dick 08:30 GT: NO 08:30 GA: k good 08:30 GT: Why did he even kill me!? I WON THE GAME IT IXN'T FAIR 08:30 GT: IT WAX HORRIBLE UGH UGH UGH UGH 08:30 GT: UGH 08:31 GA: thats the problem 08:31 GT: You can't juxt bend the rulex like that!! 08:31 GA: dont play games with him 08:31 GA: jeez its like his whole villain thing 08:31 GA: you shouldve just accepted your death and not played into his stupid thing which ended up getting him more powerful 08:31 GT: Xhut the fuck up 08:31 GT: No! 08:32 GT: Are you telling me you wouldn't have done the exact xame thing? 08:32 GA: yeah 08:32 GA: if i were you id have just taken it without struggling because struggling makes it worse 08:32 GA: and you had an extra life 08:32 GA: so you shouldnt have had any worries 08:33 GT: D:8< 08:33 GT: Get the fuck outta here 08:33 GA: whaaa no 08:33 GA: sorry 08:33 GT: ... I'm xorry 08:33 GA: we're playin a video game here man 08:34 GA: gotta play it like a video game 08:34 GT: Damn, it'x juxt 08:34 GT: Oh yea, that remindx me 08:34 GT: The guy'x a huge beta 08:34 GA: ugh 08:34 GT: Like, I'm betting why he'x a maxx murderer, ix becauxe he couldn't get any 08:34 GT: Xo he'x taking it out on ux 08:34 GA: dude he hooked up with null like 08:34 GA: 5 minutes into the game 08:34 GT: He'x a huge fucking nerd 08:35 GT: XO WHAT NULL IX NULL 08:35 GA: eh, true 08:35 GT: Xhe'll xleep with ANYONE 08:35 GA: no? 08:35 GA: i doubt that 08:35 GA: i mean she seems fairly committed to jack 08:35 GA: seriad however 08:35 GA: ooh i heard about what she did with you 08:36 GT: UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 08:36 GT: That'x it 08:36 GA: she dumped me for the next human she met, and then dumped you for the next troll she had around 08:36 GT: Talk to me when you aren't a fucking- XTOP TALKING XTOP TALKING!!! 08:36 GA: okay fine -- greatTenochtitlan GT ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 20:36 --